


home sweet home

by k0904wa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Background Destiel, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Not Okay, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Homeless Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, No Smut, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Secrets, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Upset Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0904wa/pseuds/k0904wa
Summary: Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester have been dating for a while now. But somehow, Gabriel manages to keep the fact that he’s homeless a secret from Sam.That is, until Sam finds out.





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> I THOUGHT OF THIS DURING MY LANGUAGE ARTS CLASS AND I’M SO PROUD

Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak met in a very ungraceful way. It was full of panic, worry, and laughter. Strange combination, but it was true. Gabriel was sitting on the sidewalk, his back up against the wall of some store and his feet stretched out in front of him. His face was buried in his sweatshirt, obviously sleeping soundly. He had nothing around him, just his guitar and a trashbag. Inside the trash bag, were his other clothes. He had been kicked out of his house by his mother two weeks before, after she found out he was gay. She had said, and I quote, ‘no sinner will walk amongst my floor and call himself my son’. Brutal, I know.  
  
But it was his life, and for some reason, he was still grateful for it.  
  
Sam, however, had it made. He had his own apartment, which was unbelievable huge, that his brother, Dean helped him get. His family accepted him, especially his parents, brother, and uncle, Mary Winchester, John Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Bobby Singer. They all cried happy tears when Sam came out as gay. He was living the life, a happy man, who at the time was rushing to get to his brother’s house before everyone began singing happy birthday to him. He was running down the sidewalk so fast that he didn’t have time to slow down before he tripped over Gabriel’s legs and went flying forward, clashing into the ground, right arm first with a loud crack. He screamed in pain and that shook Gabriel awake, who quickly rushed over to him and knelt by his side.  
  
“Holy shit, are you alright?!” Gabriel had asked, eyes clearly full of panic and worry. Sam was groaning, holding his arm in his hand for dear life.  
  
“That hurt a lot- fuck,” Sam whimpered, sitting up and blushing wildly in embarrassment, still looking at his scratched and now swollen arm.  
  
“Do you want me to get you some ice or something?! Shit, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have had my legs stretched out like that--”  
  
“No, no, it’s not at all your..” Sam trailed off as he looked up at Gabriel, hazel eyes widening and his blushing growing.  
  
Only that time, his blush wasn’t from embarrassment.  
  
“fault,” he then continued, shakily exhaling and sending Gabriel a reassuring smile. “I was the one who was running carelessly. I tripped over you because I was going so fast and didn’t watch where I was headed.”  
  
“Is your arm okay?” Gabriel grinned, pointing at Sam’s right arm, which was increasingly getting worse, and blushing. He saw the way Sam looked at him.  
  
And to him, and probably everyone else, Sam was not an ugly man.  
  
He was gorgeous.  
  
So why was he looking at Gabriel like that? “It’ll be fine, but you definitely owe me.”  
  
“Owe you?” Gabriel had raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms sassily as they both got up and stood face to face. Well not really face to face, since Gabriel was so much shorter compared to Sam, but you understand.  
  
“A date. You and I, dinner at 8:30, next Friday. What do you say?” Sam flirted, biting his lip and moving his healthy arm up, running his hand through his hair. Gabriel chuckled and nodded, taking Sam’s phone and putting in his number.  
  
Thank god his mom at least let him take his phone and other accessories with him when she kicked him out.  
  
That was when Sam asked the question. “Are you homeless or something?” His face had looked concerned and sympathetic, Gabriel was quick to lie.  
  
“Nope. That trash bag is just some old clothes I’ve been meaning to give away and I was just waiting here for my brother to come pick me up.”  
  
Sam had smiled at him, nodding as he understood and clearly fell for Gabriel’s lie.  
  
“Alrighty then. I gotta get going, but I‘ll see you around,” Sam winked and then jogged off again, wincing at the pain in his arm.  
  
That’s how they had met.  
  
And now, here they were, 4 years later, dating. Gabriel was so in love with Sam, and vice versa as well.  
  
But Sam still had no idea Gabriel was still homeless.  
  
Gabriel stayed at Sam’s house a lot, but when he had to leave, he’d go back to that same spot on the street where he’d met Sam and play his guitar for money. Sam only asked about where Gabriel lived once throughout their whole relationship, in which he lied with ‘I have an apartment but I share it with my two crazy ass brothers. I don’t think you’d be exactly safe over there. They’d probably embarrass the hell out of you.’ Sam instantly stopped thinking about Gabriel’s so called “apartment”.  
  
Their relationship was beautiful though, and even though Gabriel was homeless, he sure as hell didn’t look like it. He had lots of nice and clean clothes, he showered at his brother, Castiel’s place, or at his best friend, Charlie’s place everyday, along with brushing his teeth there, too. The reason he didn’t stay with them was because they had absolutely no room for Gabriel, and he knew it, too. That’s why Sam didn’t think he was homeless, not at all. Gabriel was such a gentleman. He was so sweet and kind with him, never asked for anything besides kisses and hugs, never made Sam cry like his last exes did, and when Sam did cry for any other reason, he was immediately there for support and comfort. Even when they both had sex for the first time, Gabriel kept asking Sam if he was sure, kept asking Sam if he was okay and if it felt good. He kept reminding Sam that it was okay to bail, to decide that he really wasn’t ready yet. But Sam had told him to continue, and Gabriel made him feel so good. He was soft and gentle, he made Sam tremble in ecstasy. And here they were, yet again, being the most adorable couple on the planet.  
  
But Gabriel looked as if he hadn’t slept in days.  
  
“Are you sure you’re fine, Gabey?” Sam whines, planting an adorable kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel melts at the nickname and smiles widely, nodding.  
  
“I’m okay, Samshine. I’ve just been a little stressed,” He shrugs it off, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and pulling the Winchester onto his lap.  
  
“About?” Sam inquires, straddling Gabriel happily, running his fingers through the light hair that belonged to his beautiful boyfriend.  
  
“Bills,” Gabriel was quick to lie.  
  
Damn, he wished that was the truth.  
  
He wished that he could be stressed over bills, rather than being stressed over when and where his next meal was.  
  
“I can help you with them if you want?”  
  
“How about you kiss me instead, sugar?” Gabriel softly begins to trace hearts onto Sam’s thighs, his thumbs caressing the jean covered skin slowly.  
  
“Will do, kangaroo,” Sam leans in and presses their lips together, arms snaking around his boyfriend’s neck, Gabriel’s arms wrapping around Sam’s waist in return. That’s how it is for the rest of the day up until 7:40, cuddling and kissing, a few makeouts here and there. “I’m sorry, baby, but you need to go back to your apartment for tonight. My whole family is coming over soon, Dean said it’s to talk about something really serious,” Sam finally grumbles, pecking Gabriel’s lips repeatedly afterwards. Gabriel chuckles and nods, standing and sliding on his shoes.  
  
“Alrighty then. Text me, yeah baby?”  
  
“Of course,” Sam grins happily, walking Gabriel to the front door and giving him a goodbye kiss before closing it. Gabriel sighs, walking down the front steps and down the street, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
He just wanted to sleep on a bed tonight.  
  
He just wanted to sleep in _Sam’s_ bed tonight.  
  
But he walks anyways, heading towards the spot he always goes to and lying down on the concrete to sleep.  
  
His head is killing him, and the thunder that starts a few seconds later definitely doesn’t help.  
  
———  
  
  
  
The word surprised is 100% and understatement when it comes to how Sam felt when Castiel, Dean’s boyfriend, drags him into his backyard, face way too pissed off for Sam’s liking.  
  
“Sam fucking Winchester, where is my brother?” He growls, Sam quickly furrows his eyebrows in confusion. The roof of his house stretched out just enough to cover them from the pouring rain.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Where. Is. My. Brother?!” Castiel shouts, slamming his beer down and letting it shatter on the floor.  
  
“Cas, I think you’re drunk--”  
  
“I’m not drunk, Sam. I’m angry. Very angry. How could you let Gabriel sleep in the pouring rain?!” Castiel was fuming, steam practically shooting out of his ears. Sam is taken aback by the accusation.  
  
“Okay, yep, you’re definitely drunk,” He rolls his eyes, and grabs Castiel’s arm, beginning to lead him back inside where everyone else was, still talking about the serious topic they needed to chat about.  
  
“I am not drunk!”  
  
“Dean! Cas is drunk!” Sam calls out, watching and Dean glares at him puzzledly from the kitchen.  
  
“He only had one beer though?”  
  
Sam raises an eyebrow and turns back to Castiel, who looked even angrier now. “Shut the back door, Sam. I really need to talk to you,” He demands.  
  
Sam obeys, sliding the back door shut and retreating back to the spot he was standing in before, in front of Castiel, “What are you on about, Cas?”  
  
“It’s raining.”  
  
“Excellent observation.”  
  
“And Gabriel is sleeping in it,” Castiel’s voice was calm, but he looked like he was boiling with rage.  
  
“Sleeping in the rain? No he’s not, he’s at home, with his brothers--” Sam is cut off quickly by Castiel, who shrieks.  
  
“He is not at home! He got kicked out 4 fucking years ago, because he was gay! His brothers are not in contact with him or me! I’m the only brother he talks to!” Castiel sits on the white hammock that was hanging from the low roof, digging his face into his hands.  
  
Sam’s eyes were wide, panic surging through his veins. “What do you mean? He- he said he was- ... what?” Sam throws his hands up desperately, the last ‘what’ pouring out of his mouth louder than an airhorn.  
  
“I thought he told you. He said he did,” Castiel cries, his voice coming out muffled due to the blockage of his hands. His body was shaking, _trembling_.  
  
”You thought he told me what?” Sam was just as upset as Castiel was now, hoping it wasn’t anything awful.  
  
His hopes were too high at that moment.  
  
“He’s homeless, Sam. He didn’t want to tell you, I told him to- he said he would! But apparently he still hasn’t, and I’m not just gonna stand around and watch him suffocate himself anymore. Sam, he sleeps on the sidewalk every time he’s not able to sleep here. He eats pizza at that stupid pizza place down the street when it finally closes and everyone has had their bite. He eats my leftovers when he can’t eat food here. But what kills me is that he doesn’t ask for it. He doesn’t want to. Sam, he’s slowly killing himself, sleeping in the rain and thunder, eating nasty pizza, he- he can’t do it anymore. I don’t want him to,” Castiel was looking at Sam now, tears falling down his face repeatedly, no matter how many times he tried to stop them. Sam was frozen, staring at Castiel with his wide hazel eyes, which were also spilling salty tears. He was shaking lightly, chest in pain due to his breaking heart.  
  
He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. Gabriel had been homeless this entire time, and he didn’t even notice?  
  
“W-Why didn’t you- when did you s-see him sleeping in the rain?” Sam stammers.  
  
“When I was driving here. We told him to get in the car but he refused. He wouldn’t get in and he forced us to drive away,” Castiel explains, huffing out a light whimper.  
  
“Oh my god,” Sam starts to breathe heavily, running back inside his house and grabbing his car keys, scrambling to the front door. “Everyone go home. Now!” He screams at his family, who stare at him in pure shock before he zaps out the front door, and into his car. He’s lightning as he zooms down the street, not even caring if he got caught by a cop. Gabriel was too important. Gabriel was more important.  
  
Gabriel was _the_ _most_ important.  
  
When he finally arrived the where he knew his boyfriend would be, he wanted to scream. He wanted to cry, to fall to his knees and start praying that the scene in front of him wasn’t real. His heart felt like stopped beating and dropped into his stomach at the sight of his boyfriend, who was soaking wet, laying on the concrete floor, passed out.  
  
He wanted to scream at the fact that people were walking by, not even caring.  
  
Gabriel looked dead, he was so pale and had such dark eyebags. He looked stiff and lifeless, and all Sam wanted to do was scoop him up and wrap him in a hug, kiss him all over. And so, that’s what he does. He launches out of his car and rushes to his boyfriend, quickly checking for a pulse. He thanked god and everything else above that Gabriel had one, and was really just sleeping. Sam cradles him and sobs helplessly into his shoulder, shaking him to wake him up. Gabriel was knocked out cold, though, he wouldn’t wake up no matter how hard Sam tried to get his eyes to open. Giving up, Sam just picks him up and lays him down in the back of his car, hopping into the driver's seat and migrating back to his house. When he enters his household, he sighs with relief to see that his family had followed his directions and had all left, back to their homes. He undresses Gabriel at the door, taking his wet clothes and throwing them in a hamper. He then quickly carries his boyfriend up to his bedroom, and changes him in some dry and comfy pajamas. He lays down on his bed next to Gabriel after placing him on the bed, so that he could sleep soundly.  
  
The next morning is one hell of a ride.  
  
Gabriel finally wakes up, surprised to be in Sam’s bed, yet very, very happy. He automatically assumes that Castiel had taken him when he was sleeping and brought him here, making up some wild lie to make sure Sam wouldn’t find out about him having no shelter.  
  
He was so wrong.  
  
Sam is not beside him when he wakes up, so he climbs out of the pile of blankets and pillows and walks downstairs, catching his boyfriend in the kitchen. He smiles, walking over and wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. Pulling him in for a kiss, Gabriel's smile grows as Sam's eyes flutter close in delight. "Good morning, handsome."  
  
"Mornin' Gabriel," Sam pulls away from the sweet kiss and squeezes his boyfriend in a tight hug. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I did indeed, Sammykins."  
  
"Good. Now come here, I wanna show you something," Sam holds his boyfriend's hand in his and leads him to the living room.  
  
He pats the couch with a soft and small smile.  
  
"What is it?" Gabriel raises an eyebrow, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Do you like my couch?" Sam rubs the couch, making Gabriel laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
" _Do_ _you_ _like_ _my_ _couch_?" Sam repeats more forcefully, but that playful tone is still there.  
  
Gabriel rolls his eyes, “Yes baby. I like your couch.”  
  
“Great, follow me,” Sam drags his boyfriend upstairs and into the bedroom. He opens the door that leads to the connecting bathroom, pointing at the shower. “Do you like my bathtub?”  
  
Gabriel laughs and hugs Sam tightly. “Yes, I like your bathtub.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. Now can you tell me what you’re do--” Gabriel starts but is cut off by Sam kissing him on the mouth and marching them towards the bed, in which he lays Gabriel down and starts kissing his neck. Gabriel squeezes his eyes shut and hums.  
  
“What about my bed? Do you like my bed?” Sam smirks and runs a hand through Gabriel’s hair lovingly.  
  
“It’s my favorite thing in this house besides you, gigantor,” Gabriel sits up on his elbows as Sam nods and stands up, walking towards the bedroom door and opening it. He begins moving it back and forth whilst clearly pointing at it.  
  
“Do you like this door?”  
  
Gabriel nods, laughing loudly at how silly Sam was being. Sam sighs, smiling at the door and clenching his fists tightly, causing Gabriel to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “You’re so adora--”  
  
“I agree with you. I like my couch, my shower, my bed, and this door. I like this life.”  
  
“And I’m glad, beautiful,” Gabriel expresses, eyes soft and happy. Sam turns to him, smile dropping quickly.  
  
“ _What’s_ _it_ _like_ _being_ _homeless_?”  
  
Gabriel freezes, smile instantly dissolving down an invisible black hole. His body was tense, his eyes were wide, and his shame was cutting him very slowly. “What?”  
  
Sam slams the bedroom door closed, a few books from his bookshelf flying off at the force. “You heard me. Answer the question.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talk--”  
  
“Is it worth not telling me? Is it worth not telling me that you were homeless for 4 fucking years?!” Sam shouts, the most pissed off expression forming over his facial features. Gabriel stays silent, watching and Sam swung his arms around with emotion as he yelled. “How dare you! You had me thinking for 4 fucking years that you were stable when it came to shelter, when you’ve actually been sleeping on the dirty floors outside?! Are you kidding me?!”  
  
“I didn’t wanna worry you.”  
  
“I’m your boyfriend!” Sam hisses, tears forming at the corners of his glassy hazel eyes. “It’s my goddamn job to worry about you! You’re disgusting for keeping that kind of situation a secret from me. From me of all people! The fact that you kept lying and kept me oblivious to the fact that you have no house to live in is hurtful! So fucking hurtful- I’m your boyfriend, if you need somewhere to stay, I should be the first person you come to! Why didn’t you ask me for a place to stay?! I would’ve let you move in!”  
  
“I wanted to give you your space,” Gabriel sighs, sitting up all the way and burying his face in his hands guiltily.  
  
“My space? My _space_?! Are you some kind of dumbass?!” Sam was screaming now, louder than anything in the world.  
  
“I was trying to give you your freedom!” Gabriel snaps, voice growing louder.  
  
“I don’t need you to give me my freedom! I’m a grown fucking man, I can take care of and provide freedom for myself! And I have no freedom when you’re not here with me anyways,” Sam rubs his face as Gabriel cocks his head to the side.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
”It means that when you’re not here with me, I feel trapped and sad! You’re my fucking light, Gabe. How do you think it felt to find you on the middle of the sidewalk at midnight, looking so dead and pale?! It was terrifying!” Tears ran out of Sam’s eyes like a waterfall, his hands visibly shaking due to how upset he was. Gabriel’s face crumbled as he wrapped Sam into a hug, tears spilling from both of their eyes now.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sam, baby.”  
  
“Get out,” Sam breathes, pulling away from the hug and shaking his hands.  
  
”What?”  
  
“Get out.”  
  
“You’re kicking me out?” Gabriel’s voice cracked. It was happening again. He was getting thrown out again.  
  
“No, you can stay in the house, just get out of the bedroom. _Please_?” Sam desperately tries to wipe away his tears, breathing still uneasy and Gabriel sighs with a nod, obeying his boyfriend and walking out the bedroom door.  
  
He ends up going into the backyard with Sam’s old baseball bat and beating the fuck out of a tree in anger.  
  
All that built up anger. The stress, the depression, the sorrow, the pain.  
  
It was 11:30 at night when he finally stopped raging, which was also when the baseball bat snapped in half. He sighs and walks back inside the house, slowly creeping up the stairs and towards the bedroom. He knocks on the door and smiles sadly when he hears his boyfriend’s ‘come in’ call.  
  
“I’m sorry,” He whispers, holding out the broken bat at Sam, who was putting clean laundry into the dressers and drawers. Sam smiles softly at him and puts down the laundry, taking the baseball bat and setting it on the floor. He rubs the dry ears off his face and glares at Gabriel for a few seconds. “Please forgive me, I shouldn’t have kept secrets from you,” Gabriel just wanted to kiss his boyfriend, to take that man by his hips and feel those lips against his.  
  
Sam is quick to wrap Gabriel in a loving hug.  
  
He sighs, digging his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. “You’re forgiven. Just don’t keep those kinds of things from me anymore. Okay?”  
  
“Okay. I promise I won’t.”  
  
“I love you, Gabey,” Sam grins goofily, watching as Gabriel practically melts at the adorable nickname. They kiss, the kiss being passionate and love filled as they stumble their way to the bed. Gabriel is the one to lay Sam down and let his hands roam the taller man’s body gently.

“I love you too, Samshine.”  
  
He had a home.  
  
And boy oh boy did he like home sweet home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad, i just started a sabriel fanfiction! @gabeslittlemoosey <3 xoxo


End file.
